henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Veronika
Veronika is a vandal who was once part of the Wall Dogs. She thinks the Wall Dogs don't do anything illegal (she claims they just make art). She kissed Kid Danger several times, possibly to persuade him to not arrest her. She only appeared in ''Henry and the Bad Girl: Part 1'' and ''2''. She was seen in One Henry,Three Girls: Part 1 in which she dressed up as the Mad Granny and hurt Ray in public for sending the Wall-Dogs to jail, and later was arrested for it, thus ending her relationship with Kid Danger. History Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 1 & 2 Veronika was with the Wall Dogs as they were preparing to vandalize the mini golf course that night. While Captain Man went to use the bathroom, only Kid Danger was present and attempted to fend them off. However, he was only successful in capturing Veronika, one of the girl Wall Dogs in the gang, trying to handcuff her. When she called Kid Danger a "Herbert" he responded by calling her a loser. this upset her enough to make her cry. Once Kid Danger see that he hurt her, he trys to comfort her. Once he gets close to her she reveals that the crying was a facade and she grabs his hands and hancuffs him to a ball washer. Before leaving, she told Kid Danger to meet her at the Swellview sign tomorrow at midnight, alone,he asked why, then she kissed him. Kid Danger would meet Veronika at the Swellview sign the next time he saw her, and the girl asked if he has feelings for her. She also asked if he does, he must become a member of the Wall Dogs and join her. However, she received an unexpected surprise from Captain Man, thinking Kid Danger set her up. But he assured her he was alone and didn't tell anyone, as Captain Man wanted to take Veronika into custody. A brief skirmish between superhero and sidekick ensued, with Kid Danger being victorious. Veronika was proud of Kid Danger's bravery and they kissed once more. She would welcome Kid Danger to the Wall Dogs, who still believed him to be a threat, even for her leader Van Del. One Henry, Three Girls: Part 1 In part 1 she was mad at Captain Man for putting the other Wall Dogs in jail, so she dressed up as the Mad Granny and beat him. She was later tracked down by the cops, because they found her DNA on the umbrella she dropped. The DNA somehow tracked her down where she was with Kid Danger about to kiss him. She was then arrested and taken to jail. Trivia * She has never known Kid Danger as Henry Hart. * She is 13 or 14, but she does not attend school. However, she could've once been enrolled at Swellview Junior High before joining the Wall Dogs. References * Age Gallery Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Recurring Characters Category:Pairings with Henry Category:Anti-Villain